Chloe x Derek You make me live, Chloe
by Rmargera
Summary: One shot for Chloe & Derek. R R please :


It's been nearly two months since Chloe Saunders has been on the run from the Edison Group. The young necromancer had helped from their last escape, she quickly learned how to use her powers to summon someone back from the dead and shoot the remaining enemy who was holding her aunt captive right in front of her!

Right before the killing, the Boys dad had come to help us escape, which was so useful. Ever since then, we've been on the run. My aunt had betrayed us, but I quickly forgave her. I still had no interest in really speaking to her. I miss my dad greatly, I hope I can call him and speak to him soon.

I'm sitting on the patio of our hotel, alone. It's chilly outside, I begin to shiver. I'm not really wearing much to mask the cool air; a T-shirt, a ripped pair of jeans, and some ankle socks. Hugging my knees and my chin is resting on them, the thought of _me _being a 'killer' kind of still haunts me, but it had to be done.

I hear the sliding glass door slide open, and turn my head to see a tall, muscular figure standing there; it's Derek. My heart skips a beat. Ever since we've been running, my feelings for him have defiantly changed for him since the Lyle house. His forearm was resting against the door frame.

"Hey." He spoke calmly; I looked him in the eyes. His emerald green eyes made my heart melt, they were so beautiful. His glossy black hair fell above his eyes, not in an 'I'm an Emo boy 'way but an 'I needed a haircut' way. I brushed my strawberry blonde hair behind my ear, gently tucking it behind it. "Hey," I spoke softly "What's up?" He smiled, this wasn't too normal for Derek.

"Can we talk, alone? I really need to tell you something important." I felt worry plaster my face, did I do something wrong? He must've noticed my worry and he quickly spoke again "Nothing's wrong, Chloe. I just need you to know something." I relaxed. "Okay, what do you need to tell me?" I said, looking deep into his eyes. He shook his head, "Not here, too many people around. Come walk with me?" He asked. I looked at my feet, "Oh okay, let me get my shoes then." I said slowly rising but the he raised his other hand and my sneakers were already there. "I guess you figured I'd agree to walk with you?" He snorted. "No, but I really hoped you would." I felt my face get hot.

We kind of snuck out; Aunt Lauren would kill me if she knew I was with Derek. She really didn't trust him, which bothered me, a lot. We got about 20 feet from the hotel when Derek grabbed my hand, his hand was so huge it practically engulfed mine. They were so warm and comforting though. I slowly laced my fingers through his, my stomach filling with butterflies, and my mind racing. He hand such an effect on me.

He was gently swinging his arm, if he swung it regularly, he'd probably throw me another ten feet; him being a werewolf with super human strength and all. We found a quiet, woodsy area and landed under a huge oak tree.

I sat down on the ground, it was freezing. He shook his head and pulled me up, then sat down, pulling me in his lap; much warmer.

"Is this okay?" He said, he was worried I'd freak out or something. I laughed "Yeah, very much so." He put his arms around my waist. We cuddled for a minute or two before he said something, but to be honest the silence was just as wonderful.

"Okay, I guess I should explain myself for me dragging you out here." He started, he took a deep breath, the werewolf showed worry. Then he began again. "Chloe, the whole time we've been running, I've been with you. I know for a fact you were scared of me when you first saw me, and practically, I wanted nothing to do with you." My face got hot, embarrassed. "Let me finish." He quickly said. "Even if I scared the living shit out of you, which you cannot deny, you still stuck by me, were still interested in me, or at least that's how I feel." He ran his fingers through my hair.

He kept talking. "During the Change, I was scared out of my mind. You were there for me, all three times. You helped me through it, you weren't disgusted and you told me I'd make it through it, you were right. You really made me feel better." I looked up at him, my turn to talk. "Derek, you're an amazing guy, and my friend. We're in this together." That's when it happened; he leaned in and kissed me. MY heart raced, I know he could feel it through my chest, my stomach fluttered with butterflies. He looked up and his face spoke of worry. "Was that too much?" I smiled, probably the biggest I've ever smiled. "Not by a chance."

He kissed me again, I kissed him back. He looked up "Chloe, I've never felt this way, about anyone. Something about you makes me live. I get this _feeling _when I'm around you. You make me literally so happy, I never knew I could feel this. I hate to say this, but I think I love you." And with those words, I knew this was it, I loved Derek too. He was perfect. "I never say things like this, which worries me. I'm the tough werewolf everyone's been so afraid of, people look at me with disgust but then there's you; this gorgeous girl who stood by my side, who seen the better in me. Who made me spill my heart out."

"Derek…I…" I began. He shook his head and stood up. "GOD DAMMIT." He swore loudly. "I knew this would be too much, I'm sorry Chloe!" I stood up and grabbed his hand, he looked confused. "No, not even close, Derek. I love you too, so much. This whole time I've caught myself thinking about you non-stop, but I would tell myself 'No, this is Derek, he'd never like me' but I am so relieved you do." He smiled and embraced me in his arms. "Chloe, I wanna be with you. Even if we have to hide it for a while, you're who I want." And with that said, I kissed him this time, his lips against mine felt so nice.

"Chloe, you're amazing, and I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I love you." I kissed him again. "Can you believe it? You made the big bad wolf fall in love little Necro." He said teasingly. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You make me live, Chloe Saunders. I love you."


End file.
